


Roses are Planted Where Thorns Grow

by GrecianUrn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrecianUrn/pseuds/GrecianUrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Abigail Hobbs is discovered watching Dr. Lecter working at his desk one night? And what does it have to do with the ladder in his office?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from William Blake's "The Marriage of Heaven and Hell."

                “Really, Abigail, you must stop sneaking out of the hospital.” Hannibal’s voice slithered its way up to the young woman on the landing in his office.

                Abigail suddenly snapped to attention. She had been so captivated by the way Dr. Lecter’s hands moved as he wrote that she did not notice that he realized she was there. But then again, this was Hannibal Lecter, how could he not know she was there with those otherworldly senses of his. Her widened blue eyes moved to the dark ones she expected to be transfixed on her now stiffened form, but they were still on the paper in front of him. “I don’t like it there, you know that. Everyone is either afraid of me or pities me. It’s quite lonely.”

                “Is that what worries you, being alone?” Dr. Lecter questioned her, still not looking up from his desk.

                “Not for a short period, no, but in the long run, yes. Where am I going to be five years from now? How about ten? Am I still going to be the cannibal’s daughter? Will people still look at me and whisper? Will I ward off all of the good people and just attract more freaks?” Abigail finally managed to catch the psychiatrist’s eyes. Those dark, maroon-tinted pools bore into her frantic blue ones. As much as she wanted to pull her gaze away, afraid that this man could look right into her soul, she held her stare, defiant in a way.

                There was no agitation in those eyes of his. They always seemed calm, always in control. Abigail longed desperately to see him in that animalistic state she only fantasized about, but she did not know what buttons to push. She knew that it existed, but she did not even know if she was brave enough to push those buttons. How primal could this man, this killer, be? Her own primal beast within her, the one that gutted that boy, prickled underneath her skin, aching to break free and see how she could domineer this dominant personality. Or did she want to be the one dominated?

                She remained tense, staring at Dr. Lecter. “You’re acting strangely, Abigail, come down.”

                She did not even twitch a muscle. Maybe these were buttons she could push. Maybe if she just didn’t respond…

“Abigail, come down,” Dr. Lecter repeated.

 _No._ Abigail’s eyes narrowed, doing her best to make her vibrant eyes blaze into his. She wanted to have that effect on him that he had on her. She wanted him to wither under her glare, wanted him to want more. Perhaps she did want to dominate.

Hannibal, of course, would have nothing to do with this, but he would not cave in for this girl, not yet. He intensified his own gaze, and noticed how it made the girl shiver.

Abigail tried to fight back those delicious shivers that tracked up her spine, straightening her posture even more, but she already felt herself surrendering. Part of her did not want to give in, but the other did. She wanted at least to be standing on the same ground as he did in more than one meaning.

She allowed her feet to carry her to the ladder than would take her down to the man that had started to consume her thoughts a few days prior. Dr. Lecter, was an attractive man, yes, even if he was a good deal older than her. But what did that matter? She was of age, and it was one’s mind that counted, right? But that was not the only thing that attracted her to him. There was just something about him that made Abigail want to lean in closer and wait for more with bated breath. Perhaps it was the sheer control he emanated, or than dark gaze and perfect posture. Or maybe it was because he saved her; maybe because he seemed to understand and accept her more than anyone else since… the incident. Maybe it was because he made the world seem less lonely. That made her desire him beyond his looks, and that exquisite bone structure. She wanted his body; she wanted his soul; most of all she wanted him in entirety. 

Each step seemed farther and farther away and she stepped further down the ladder. She suddenly did not physically feel as steady as she thought. _I am going to fall. How embarrassing. Try to be a bit intense and you fall down the ladder. Great job, Abigail._ Wavering an exhale, she regained her composure and continued until her feet were planted on the floor. She turned to face him at his desk, and nearly fell back into the ladder. Dr. Lecter was directly behind her. _How long was he there? Why didn’t I hear him!?_ The shock could not help but register in the girl’s eyes.

“I wish you would tell me what is bothering you,” Dr. Lecter said looking down at her, his gaze making her head spin. Her mind felt hazy; she felt like she was going to pass out. “Abigail?” Dr. Lecter snapped her back out of her trance. “What is it?”

“You,” She stated bluntly, looking up at him a bit more softly than she would have liked.

“Tell me, Miss Hobbs, how am I making you act this way?” Dr. Lecter regarded her with a slightly raised brow.

“You don’t make me feel alone.” Abigail wanted to reach out and touch him, but fear was nagging at her. She didn’t want rejection. She did not want to lose the acceptance she had from him.

“But you are acting strangely, Abigail, what else?”

“I…”

“You trust me, don’t you?”

Abigail continued to look up at the psychiatrist, her full lips parted in an unspoken word. He gently placed his hands on either side of her face, as he did after he gave her the mushroom tea, and searched her cloudy eyes. She nodded slightly, shivering at the feeling of the skin of his palms moving against her cheeks, almost like a caress.

“Then tell me.”

 _Or I can show you._ This would be a bit rash, she knew that, but in that moment she wanted this more than anything, enough to not care about future repercussions. _Just do it._ She kept telling herself over in her head. _If you can’t even kiss the man, what good are you? You’re weak._

Dr. Lecter regarded her with curiosity. Abigail had no doubt that he had some idea at what she was up to. He was too impossibly good at what he did.

She hesitated as she drew in a timid breath and inched closer, her hands finding themselves to the lapels of the psychiatrist’s expensive jacket. “Abigail,” he said in warning. That did nothing but turn her on further. The way he said her name was delicious; his accent made it seem like something exquisite and not some common name. Everything from those lips sounded intoxicating. She glanced at his chest, wondering how it would look without all of those layers covering it. She knew he was built solidly under it, and even if she wanted to see more, she was enjoying the tease; and more yet, enjoying hiding it away from everyone else. She saw the way Dr. Bloom looked at him, she wasn’t an idiot. Yes, she would definitely make sure she stayed away from him. A rumbling growl grew deep within her chest.

Hannibal’s eyes seemed to flare at this, but only for a moment. “What are you thinking, Abigail?” His hands moved from her face to her shoulders.

She nearly whined at the loss of the warming contact. “Dr. Bloom… I want to get rid of her.” There wasn’t exactly venom to her words, her voice sounded more detached, lost. She was too busy thinking about those hands. She tugged on the lapels, testing the power he allowed her. He moved closer, but not close enough. With a slight groan, she rested her forehead against his chest and sighed. After a moment she shifted her head so that her chin rested on him while she looked up at him from that odd angle. He was even more stunning. The shadows of his angular face were exaggerated, making him more intense, more desirable. She drew herself flush against his firm body, being sure to place the curves of her body in all the right spots. She languished in the feeling of their hips bones meeting and absently-mindedly ground her pelvis into his.

He had no reaction but to repeat her name in a warning tone again.

 _Maybe if I push him further he’ll snap._ He hands moved from the jacket and down the rough fabric of the matching fabric of the vest underneath, immediately going for the buttons. His hands snatched hers swiftly. “I highly advise against this, Abigail, it is exceedingly inappropriate.”

“I don’t care about being inappropriate, at least not with you.” Abigail’s eyes burned like ice against Hannibal’s body as they roved back up to his own.

There was something extremely feral about Abigail in that moment; she seemed possessive. Hannibal did not know whether to be flattered or angered. However, his body was already making the decision for him. He felt his body warming at an alarming rate under the pressure of the girl’s supple frame against him. The way her hips pressed into him was going to bring out his own animalistic side if she continued these ministrations. It was not if just any female could do this to him, no that was not the case at all. He was attracted to Abigail Hobbs because of what she had done, her potential, and what she was becoming.

She could see the change trying to take control in his eyes, but he was fighting it. Her hands were still trapped in his as she looked at him with a growing intensity. “What’s one more secret?” She whispered, nuzzling her face back into his chest. Her hands were freed and she wrapped them around his waist, drawing him near. She loved his scent, loved how it calmed her and made her feel at home, protected. _Do something,_ she thought, wishing she could melt into him.

His hand went to the back of her head and stoked her dark, glossy hair. “I really should not be allowing this.”

“You shouldn’t have helped me hide a body either, but you did.” Abigail’s desire for comfort and belonging was diminishing; the primal cravings were back. Her hands snaked up his chest and looped around his neck. She tried to read his eyes, but she could not find anything. In a sudden jolt she brought his mouth down upon her own. He remained still and let her continue. This frustrated her, she didn’t want a statue. She became more ferocious in her actions, demanding more, but she got nothing. She wanted to taste him, to be part of him. She pulled away slightly as a jagged breath escaped her.

“Is this what will make you feel better?” Abigail watched Dr. Lecter’s lips as they moved inches away from her face. She found them just as intriguing as his hands. She remained staring at them, waiting for them to move once more. “Abigail, are you sure you’re feeling –” She cut him off by taking his bottom lip between her teeth. She looked back into his blank dark eyes with the plump piece of his flesh between her lips. There was something clouding over her eyes that he had never seen in her before. He could feel her teeth quiver against the meat of his bottom lip. She bit down harder, drawing it back.

He suddenly came toward her as if he would head-butt her, but she kept her hold on his lip. When he was mere millimeters away her breath came out so jagged that she thought she would lose her hold on him. Her whole body started to quake and she could feel her knees betraying her as they shivered underneath her weight. She pushed forward as he moved again, releasing his lip and reclaiming his mouth. The faint taste of his blood drove her even more over the edge. She opened her mouth in a pant, and her own lip was swiftly captured harshly between the psychiatrist’s lips. A groan escaped her as he bit down, drawing blood. Her blood mingled with his as she was pressed against the ladder. “You are a fool, Miss Hobbs,” Hannibal said, his voice soundly slightly strained.

“If this is what it means to be a fool, then I want to be one.” Abigail pulled Dr. Lecter roughly against her by the lapels of his jacket once more. She sat back on the ladder and wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him even closer. The feeling of him pressing against her core drove an animalistic moan from her as she bucked against him. She knotted her hands in his hair as she sucked the blood she had drawn from his lip. His own hands were gripping her hips, keeping her steady.

Abigail’s hands went back down to the buttons of his vest; this time he did not stop her. She unbuttoned each one with shaky hands as they kissed viciously. He tasted of blood and wine. She did not recall that he had been drinking recently, but she did not care as long as she was what he was drinking currently. He allowed her to push away his heavy jacket and vest as his hands slid up to her waist. The buttons of his shirt proved to be more of a challenge. There were too many of them and they were too small for her trembling hands. She became agitated half-way through and tore the rest of the line of buttons away, shredding his expensive shirt.

He broke away from her at once. His eyes finally matched hers, feral at last. He let the torn shirt slide from his body, and then ripped off the scarf covering Abigail’s pale neck. She whimpered, memories coming back to her, as his black eyes roved over her healing wound. There was a sudden softness that hinted in those eyes as he bent down and tenderly placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he proceeded to ravish the untouched side of her neck, biting and sucking to elicit pleasurable sounds from the writhing girl under him.

Once she was able to take some control of herself, Abigail let her hands wander the expanse of Hannibal’s chest. Her hands caressed each muscle that she knew had been hiding under all of those layers. Her nails dug into his skin when he found a particularly tender spot on her neck. Hannibal pulled back and moved his hands to the edge of Abigail’s sweater. She leaned forward and he pushed the garment over her head.  She immediately pulled him back toward her in an embrace, savoring the feeling of her skin upon his, but she wanted all of him. With a growl, she sprung forward, grabbing the buckle of his belt and making quick work of it; she did not even bother sliding it out of the loops before she started with the button of his trousers. She did not know where this sudden complete confidence had come from, but hell if she was not going to take advantage of every bit of it. She yanked both the pants and his underwear down, and was a bit displeased to see that he was not fully aroused yet.

Hannibal stepped away, leaving Abigail panting on the ladder. He stepped out of the clothing pooled at his feet and agilely removed his socks. Abigail wanted to do something, to move, to touch him, but she was too shocked. _He’s actually doing it._ Her cognitive dialogue felt like it had gasping pauses that reflecting the state of her breathing. She wanted to know why he was doing this. Was he actually attracted to her or did he just think it would make her feel better? But she couldn’t just bluntly ask him. No, that would be too strange and may ruin this wondrous experience. However, she did have Hannibal Lecter removed of all bits of clothing before her. Abigail shivered. Normal people seemed more vulnerable out of their clothes, but Dr. Lecter seemed more menacing. _He certainly is not human._ Abigail thought as she reached back for him.

With an alarming speed, Dr. Lecter’s arms shot out and he pinned Abigail’s wrists above her on the ladder with a tut. “Now, this doesn’t seem very fair, does it Miss Hobbs?”

“I wasn’t aware that we were playing fair.” Abigail smirked, even more turned on by the restraint.

“Abigail, you should know better. There is definitely much more work to be done on you.” Hannibal’s voice gave no tone of seduction, but Abigail knew it was there through the bluntness.

“Then get to it, Dr. Lecter.” She sneered, using her legs to draw him back to her.

His hands came down swiftly to her hips and his nails dug into her flesh. She had not even realized that he had undone her jeans until they had been flung off of her body. Her shoes had fallen off sometime in the process of being hitched up onto the ladder. His head lowered to her neck, slower this time. She was expecting to feel his mouth upon her throat again, but instead she felt those marvelous lips ghost along her collarbone. Such a small motion made her so weak. His lips made her feel so vulnerable as they traced those bones, alerting her nervous system of her own presence; those bones that she was composed of. Little jolts tingled down each bone and through her spine, giving her goose bumps and making her back arch out to its full extent. She felt so much more exposed than the man before her even though she still wore more than him. Hannibal reached the empty space between her collar bones and bit down on the flesh, dragging it away from her body. Abigail yelped at the sensation and shot her arms out to wrap around her mentor’s shoulders, her breath coming in short gasps of anticipation. When he pulled back he looked into her wide, wild eyes and kissed her forehead in endearment once again.

Abigail was suddenly very aware of where Hannibal’s hands were moving. They traced down her shoulders and back, stopping briefly to adeptly unhook her bra, and continuing downward, pausing briefly to massage the curves of her waist. Those skillful hands progressed further down, sliding under the waistband of her underwear and lifted her bottom off of the ladder to slide them off. Once the garment was slid over her ankles, Abigail looked expectantly up at Dr. Lecter. Those ominous dark eyes bore into hers; and she noticed that they were becoming surprisingly softer, calming. She started off wanting something feral, but this soft side was even more hidden than that smoldering primal nature of his. She reached out one of her hands and slid it down the side of his face, tracing those magnificent bones, and came to rest against his cheek.

His eyes narrowed slightly, losing their softness, he definitely did not want to be treated like he was soft. His hands returned to her skin and came to rest on her knees, and pushed her legs apart, exposing her sex to him. The sudden rush of cold air upon her cunt brought back the shivers, and she steadied herself on Hannibal’s shoulders. Her attention immediately went back to his hands when they began to smooth up the skin of her inner thighs. Her unclasped bra had fallen to loop around near her elbows, so she moved her arms to allow it to fall away, and then decided to explore Hannibal’s body as he touched her. She was set on touching him some more until she felt his fingers upon her clitoris. Abigail’s knuckles popped as her grip tightened upon the psychiatrist’s shoulders. Each sensation he was bringing her was greater than the next; his skillful touch was leaving her expectations high. Did she even want to know how he knew her body so well? She didn’t care, she just wanted more. Those adept extremities teased her clit, eliciting pleading mews from Abigail as she squabbled under the body leaning over hers, trying to reach more.

 _Control. Get your control back._ Abigail thought. She willed herself to stop squirming around and sat forward to lean her forehead against Hannibal’s chest. Her own hands trailed down the smattering of hair down his chest, paying mind to scrap her nails over his nipples. She grinned into his skin when he shivered lightly. One of her hands remained on his chest while the other continued its journey down. As her hand raked through his pubic hair her mouth latched on to his Adam’s apple and nipped at it. There was a slight vibration under her lips as she swirled her fingers to the tip of his hardening member. Abigail had never felt a penis before. She had had sex, yes, but it was a rather quick and unpleasant experience with the immature older brother of a friend. The feeling of Dr. Lecter’s growing length in her hand was overwhelmingly erotic. As she pumped her hand down his length, she felt two of his fingers enter her. She immediately tried to thrust herself closer, but he held her back with a firm hand on her hip. She looked up at him with glaring eyes; he looked so collected even though she grasped his member in her hand. Abigail grasped his cock a bit more firmly and tugged him toward her by it. He responded with a grunt that was barely audible. His fingers curled within her in a “come hither” movement, making her nearly lose her hold on him. She gasped, arching dramatically and hooking her legs behind his knees. Hannibal continued to internally stroke the girl until she released him in order to clutch at the ladder to regain her balance. He was relentless as his long, skillful fingers slid in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace, he was tormenting her, prolonging her release.

“Please,” she begged him to at least quicken his pace as he held her back from thrusting her hips any further. _So much for control._ But he did not cave into her deliciously tempting pleas. He was relentless in his slow rhythm, milking every last bit of fight out of her until she came, coating his already slick fingers in more of her juices.

Abigail panted heavily as she tugged Dr. Lecter down to her lips. She tried to dominate him, to bite him into submission, but she found she was tired after all of her protesting and prolonged orgasm. Instead she kissed him gently, holding his face and giving in to the stronger beast. He trailed down her body, planting kisses and harsh nips across the expanse of her skin. Abigail reverted to quivering under his touch, craving more. He paused between her legs and lapped up the remained shimmering fluid upon Abigail’s thighs and cunt. She squealed and her body lurched when she felt his tongue enter her. This sensation was new to her and she reveled in the way Hannibal’s tongue squirmed within her. The boy from her past encounter with sex had never paid this much attention to her body; she had never even brought to orgasm by anyone other than herself. She supposed that could be the difference between a boy and a man. The sensation his tongue caused within her was all too much, she needed him now. “Stop teasing me,” Abigail could barely ground the words out as she neared her second orgasm.

Dr. Lecter stopped abruptly after she spoke and stood up straight. “Teasing, Abigail?”

Abigail groped toward him desperately seeking release, but he stood away. “Please, just…”

“Just what, Abigail?” Dr. Lecter said, sounding even more like a psychiatrist.

She could feel the tip of his penis pressed against her folds. She tried to impale herself on him, but he stepped back and she nearly fell off of the ladder. After regaining her balance, she glared at him, not wanting to say the words out loud, but desperately wanting what she was thinking about. In a desperate attempt Abigail lunged out toward Hannibal, but she missed and fell. He was there before she realized she had not even hit the ground. Her legs came around his hips once more as she grappled at him in a frenzy, biting his neck and thrusting herself down upon him. Dr. Lecter was much larger than she was used to, and she was too busy reveling in the feeling of him filling her, being part of her, to notice his nearly surprised reaction, or how he caught the hiss in his throat before it escaped him.

Abigail was set back on the ladder, but the iron grip of her legs kept Hannibal deliciously within her. She felt his hand on the back of her neck and she lifted her head to look at him. She was immediately confused about what was in his eyes. There was definitely something there, but she could not read them. It seemed somewhere between desire, affection, and pride. She reached out to him and wound her fingers in that wondrous variegated hair of his. She made sure to hold his stare as she began to rock her hips against him, making him finally move within her. When she saw him snap and close his eyes in pleasure she came down possessively on his mouth, nipping at his tongue that tasted of her. _Mine._ She thought. _Not Dr. Bloom’s, not Will’s, mine._ The ladder creaked as her hips picked up the pace and he came to meet her, thrusting powerfully. His hands moved down to her bottom, lifting her off of the ladder so that only her back was pressed against it as he slammed into her. Abigail did not know what to hold onto as she moaned rather loudly and frequently, as Dr. Lecter hit the right spot thrust after thrust. She was going to lose it, she knew it, judging by her animalistic vocalizations, but she did not care anymore. She fell against him as she felt herself rising over the edge for the third time. Her arms slipped over her shoulders, and her nails dug into his back, marking him as hers as she bit into his shoulder.

Abigail very nearly screamed as her orgasm washed over her entire body, while Hannibal only admitted a very small, barely audible grunt as he came inside of her, warming her with the result of her own orgasm. Her body went slack against his and her body twitched in the afterglow. He was still inside of her when he set her back on the ladder. She could feel him softening, but she wanted him to stay there. Although she protested greatly, Hannibal eventually pulled out of her, letting their fluids drip down her thighs and onto the wood of the ladder.

Abigail did not trust her legs to stand on them yet. “I don’t have to go back, do I?”

“Not tonight. You hardly look like you were up to anything decent.” Hannibal smirked slightly as Abigail tested her footing. He scooped her up before she slipped.

Abigail looped her arms around the psychiatrist’s neck and played with the blood trickling from the wounds she inflicted onto his back. She grinned into his shoulder where her bite mark bled as well. _Mine, definitely mine._

Hannibal sighed. He knew the girl was basking in her possessiveness, sated by the marks she had left on him. He did not know how he felt about her these feelings of hers, or how they would linger in the months to come, but his own feelings did not feel negative.

“Do I have to sleep alone?” Abigail asked quietly once they reached the door of Dr. Lecter’s office.

Hannibal looked back at the ladder and noticed the fresh wet stain of their mingled fluids on the wood. _That may be difficult to get out._ He looked down at the girl in his arms. _This one may be more difficult._ “Not tonight, no.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from William Blake's "The Marriage of Heaven and Hell."

** Part Two **

 

Abigail curled herself tighter against Hannibal’s side. The man slept on his back and did not budge, even though she knew he was awake. He had not even touched her since he had set her on his bed after fucking her against the ladder in his office. _Does he regret it?_ She thought to herself as she snuggled into his scent. She doubted that Hannibal Lecter regretted anything he did. _But maybe he does…_

“Stop thinking so hard.” Hannibal’s voice came to her in the dark.

Abigail lifted her lids to look up to where his face should be. Her arm wavered, and then slid across his stomach. Her fingers trailed in the hair there as she caressed his skin. She moved her head and let it hover above his chest in hesitation until she brought it down to kiss the bite she had inflicted on him earlier. As she tasted his dried blood under her lips she felt her possessive wantonness building back up.

Hannibal could smell her arousal escalating once more as her teeth grazed across his nipple. He thought the girl had been tired after their activities in his office, but she seemed to have recovered. She lifted herself up onto her elbows as she nipped at his nipple, trying to draw some sort of reaction from him. He removed the girl from himself and sat up against the headboard. He was hardening already. There was something about this young woman and her scent that he did not want to push away. She was his now after all. He wanted to find that foolish boy that took her before him and serve him to Abigail for dinner.

Abigail crawled up onto his lap and trailed her delicate fingers along his ridged length. She moved herself forward and guided him to her already sopping slit. He did nothing as she slowly lowered herself onto him, relishing every bit of his length pushing into her. Hannibal reached off to his side and turned on the dim light on his nightstand. If she was going to ride him he wanted to see every second of it. Abigail winced at the sudden burst of light and pressed her face into the crook of Hannibal’s neck. “I want to see you,” Hannibal said.

The young woman lifted her head from his neck and looked into his eyes, only inches away. His eyes were darker than usual. If she was going to keep moving about on his lap like that while he was inside of her she was going to have to start working a little harder. Yet he still did nothing. He would not take control. He would allow her to sate her possessive side in order to amuse himself.

Abigail let out a needy whimper as she rocked her hips back and forth. She was finding more and more that she really was not the dominant type. She placed her hands on Dr. Lecter’s shoulders to give herself leverage so she could lift her pelvis up and then bring it back down upon him. She was satisfied with the way his lips tightened and his eyes shut slightly. She continued this movement and quickly realized that it took quite a bit of work when your partner was not doing anything at all to help. Abigail’s hands moved to Hannibal’s throat and squeezed. His eyes snapped open and stared right at her, their flecks of maroon glinting fiercely. Her own glittering blue eyes narrowed severely as she squeezed harder. She felt his hips stir underneath her as he tried to gasp for a breath. He could make her stop, but he was allowing her to squeeze the breath from his throat. He was hers, or maybe she was his. She wanted it to be the first, but she believed it was the latter. As Dr. Lecter’s face began to change colour his hips flew up to meet Abigail’s which were trying to keep up with their former tempo. She gasped in surprise and loosened her grip, allowing Hannibal to breathe a bit.

Abigail moaned deliciously as Dr. Lecter began to join her in thrusting. They began colliding more savagely, and Abigail’s cries of pleasure became louder as they both reached their peaks. Dr. Lecter gripped her hips so firmly that she was sure to bruise the next morning. She hoped no one at the hospital would notice, but right now she did not care. Hannibal freed a hand and moved it between her legs to rub his thumb against her clit, causing her to emit an animalistic noise as her nails dug sharply into his shoulders. Abigail fell forward, bashing her lips against his and bit harshly at them until they parted.

She could feel her orgasm crashing over her and Dr. Lecter’s skillful fingers worked at the nub between her legs. She could feel his member swelling inside of her as his thrusts become more frenzied. Then it burst, spreading his seed inside of her with a glowing warmth as his hand continued to work on her until she clutched him tight against her and cried out his name.

She placed her lips softly against his as her body relaxed into the warmth of his. Her arms hung around his neck as she waited for him to react to her kiss. She thought he was just going to sit there like a doll again, but then his hand gripped her hair tightly as the other slid down to caress her bottom. He tilted her head just right to penetrate her mouth deeply with his tongue. Abigail let out a muffled moan as her tongue battled his, although she wanted him to win.

She finally collapsed against him, panting. He swept back her hair and kissed her forehead as he lowered her back on the bed and curled himself protectively around her. As Abigail drifted off into a sleep free of nightmares she wondered what life would be like if she fell asleep in this manner every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If these two keep having unprotected sex we know what's going to happen. tsk tsk

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do something with that ladder.
> 
> There is a slight possibility that I may write a second part.


End file.
